Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone
by sealednectar
Summary: The story of Harry Potter in his first year of school, as he realises the truth about himself, tackles trolls and becomes mesmerised by mirrors...R&R!
1. Part 1

Harry's life was terrible,

His Aunt and Uncle were unbearable.

In the cupboard they made him stay,

Amongst the spiders and dust he lay.

Silently he wept,

And of flying motorbikes he dreamt.

Always last and never first,

Made him feel as if he was cursed.

Made to wear Dudley's extra large clothes,

Sellotaped glasses upon his nose.

Teased and used as Dudley's punch bag,

Made everyday a bore and a drag.

Lucky to be allowed to go to the zoo,

Stare open-mouthed was all Harry could do.

A giant snake was all that he could see,

Before he knew it, he'd set it free.

One morning at breakfast the letter came,

Harry was shocked to see his name.

Who could it be?

He didn't even get a letter from the library.

Uncle Vernon went absolutely mad,

Even Dudley agreed there was something wrong with his dad.

To the Hut on the Rock they at last ended up,

Uncle Vernon had finally given up.

With a crash and a boom,

That shook the room,

Entered the Keeper of the Keys, Hagrid,

Everyone except Harry hid.

On Harry's birthday the truth came out,

He was a wizard; there was no doubt.

And so Harry learned about his enemy, Voldermort,

And that his parents had been killed by him when they had fought.

He tried to kill Harry, which did not work and instead left Harry with only a scar,

Voldermort was broken, and fled far.

Hagrid and Harry went to Diagon Alley,

School was soon to start so they could not tarry.

Books, robes and his owl he bought,

Now there was only his wand to be sought.

For hours they searched for a compatible wand,

Until at last it was found, to Voldermort it had a bond.

On September the first, for Platform nine and three quarters he hunted,

And from a red haired woman got the help he wanted.

Headlong into a barrier he ran,

He sighted the Hogwarts express; Harry's school career began.


	2. Part 2

At last it was time for the sorting,

Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling,

About the sorting he had a nasty feeling,

Watched by a thousand faces in the great hall,

Harry felt nervous to be judged in front of them all.

The sorting hat told him that he'd do well in the House of Slytherin,

Harry hoped not and was shocked when the Hat could hear his thoughts within.

So the hat placed Harry in the brave House of Gryffindor,

Harry was pleased and everyone was filled with curiosity and awe.

Whispers followed Harry as term began and Harry and his newfound friend Ron explored the school,

They encountered Filch, the caretaker whilst trying to force their way into the forbidden third hall.

Moving staircases, trick stairs, moving armoury, live paintings and ghosts galore,

So different to what Harry had always known, filled with surprise at everything he saw.

The potions master, Snape, seemed to despise him,

Harry was angry that he tried to make him look dim.

By the end of the lesson Harry was filled with hate,

What had he ever done to deserve that fate?

Harry was relieved to only have potions once a week with the slytherins and the potions' master,

But that was before he found out about the Flying lessons; he knew it would be a disaster.

He never thought he'd hate someone more than Dudley, but that was before Malfoy,

The Slytherin student, the potion master's favourite, such a boastful boy.

And so Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors set out one day,

Towards a smooth lawn, where the Slytherins had already made their way.

They were meant to mount their brooms on the count of three,

But Neville flew into the sky before anyone could see.

He lost control and fell to the ground,

He let out a scream and his wrist made a cracking sound.

Madame Hooch took Neville to the Hospital,

And Malfoy flew into the air with Neville's remembrall.

Because of Malfoy's gloating Harry felt angry,

Ignoring protests he flew into the air and suddenly felt free.

Malfoy threw the Remembrall into the air,

And Harry dived to catch it before it got caught in Hermione's hair!

Mcgonagall stormed onto the pitch,

She was angry, what a witch!

McGonagall sought out Wood,

And Harry was filled with dread where he stood.

Wood was the captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team,

Harry was made the Seeker, the youngest there had ever been.

Time flew passed as though he was in a dream,

Before he knew it, it was the day of Halloween.

Ron upset Hermione, a bossy, know it all,

But she was soon forgotten when they entered the Great Hall.

Quirrel, rushed in, the professor of Defence,

When he announced that there was a troll loose, the danger was immense.

Harry and Ron were worried about Hermione,

She might be in danger, oh where could she be?

Whilst searching for Hermione, they saw the troll,

They rushed, leapt and locked it away.

They achieved their goal,

They thought they were heroes, what a wonderful day!

When they heard a scream, they were filled with dismay,

How foolish, how stupid, how idiotic they had been,

Harry and Ron started turning green.

With a battle cry they charged in,

A battle commenced which caused an almighty din.

Ron knocked out the troll with its own club,

The troll fell with a gigantic thud.

Harry stuck his wand up the nose of the beast,

The wand was covered in bogey, but Hermione was safe at least.

From that moment on it was easy to see,

That Harry and Ron had become friends with Hermione.


	3. Part 3

Harry was excited because it was his first match of Quidditch,

Griffindor were playing against Slytherin and he hoped he could catch the snitch.

So up in the air they flew,

The most wonderful time he ever knew.

The game started in a blink of an eye,

Harry stayed out of the way, above he stayed high.

Hermione and Ron watched from below,

When all of a sudden Harry let out a bellow.

His broom was bucking and jerking,

What was the matter, why was his broom not working?

Hermione let out a scream of fear,

She grabbed onto Ron and yelled 'Oh dear!'

She saw Harry hanging one-handed from his broom,

She looked around, Snape was the one sending him to his doom.

He was muttering a curse,

Hermione had to stop it before it got worse.

She ran as she had never run before,

And threw poor professor Quirrel to the floor.

She set fire to Snape's robes,

And the cheering rushed back to Harry's earlobes.

Harry managed to get back onto his broom,

He thanked whoever had saved him from doom.

He speeded open-mouthed towards the ground,

And in his mouth the golden snitch he found.

This was Gryffindor's greatest victory,

But first they had to go to Hagrid's for tea.

Hagrid told them that he did extremely well,

And blabs everything about a guy called Flamel.

They went and searched in the library,

To feed their insatiable curiosity.

They searched in vain,

But they never found one mention of his name.


	4. part 4

On Christmas day he awoke,

And there, at the foot of his bed, was an invisibility cloak.

'Use it well' was its command,

"Does it work?" Was Ron's demand.

He put on his cloak and looked in awe,

His head was the only thing he saw.

At midnight he thought he'd do some hunting in the restricted section,

He used his cloak to hide from detection.

He was just having a look,

When he noticed a fine leather bound book.

He took it down to see what it was about,

And it let out an almighty shout.

He ran into a distant, abandoned room,

In front of him an ancient mirror loomed.

By curiosity he was consumed,

A closer look wouldn't hurt he assumed.

"Mum and Dad, I thought you were dead!", Into the mirror he stared,

"This is the mirror of Erised." Dumbledore declared.

"It only shows your heart's desire,

Don't trust it, it's a liar!"

-----

"'Arry, 'Arry! Bloody 'ell!

I found a card on Nicholas Flamel!"

Hermione jumped up in aggravation,

All along she had the important information.

She ran to her room and retrieved it,

They couldn't believe it.

Nicholas Flamel made the philosopher's stone,

Which gave the elixir of life and precious gold,

No wonder he was seven hundred years old.


	5. Part 5

Harry, Ron and Hermione,

See Hagrid getting some dragon books from the library.

Hagrid asked them if they were still looking for Nicholas,

Ron said "Don't be ridiculous,

Don't you know?

We found out about him ages ago!"

Harry asks about the philosopher's stone and Fluffy,

Hagrid says "Can't talk here, but come for tea."

When they went to Hagrid's hut,

They saw that all the curtains were shut.

Even though it was a boiling day,

There was a blazing fire anyway.

Harry said "What's this?"

As he pointed to an egg, which was hard to miss.

Hagrid had won an illegal dragon egg,

When it hatched it nearly bit off his leg.

"He knows his mummy!"

Ron found this real funny.

"Where'd you get that from?" Hermione wasn't happy,

"Won it in a pub from a Greek chappie,

This is a dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"Don't you know this is illegal, do you wanna get the sack?"

"You live in a wooden house!" Hermione shouted,

"He's only a baby!" Hagrid retorted,

And with that they all snorted.

Malfoy looked in through the window,

"Oh no!" Hagrid bellowed. "He saw the little fellow!"

Harry was horrified and Hagrid was mortified,

They were in trouble, it could not be denied.

Over the next few days the trio helped look after Norbert with building dismay,

Ron got bitten, "Please let him go away!"

His hand turned green,

When the infection set in.

Ron hatched a daring plan,

"Send him to my brother, the Dragon Man."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," cried Hermione,

They heard Hagrid say, "I can't let Norbert go, I'm his mummy!"

Although Hagrid was filled with all-consuming woe,

At last they persuaded Hagrid to let Norbert go.

Ron received the reply to his letter,

Charlie would take Norbert; that would be better!

Ron was getting sicker by the hour,

"How can I see Norbert off from the Astronomy tower?"

Malfoy strutted into the hospital wing and proclaimed "I hope you're feeling better."

And proceeded to steal Charlie's letter.

Hagrid cried and wailed and gave Norbert his favourite teddy bear,

Which they could hear Norbert repeatedly tear.

Up to the Astronomy tower they staggered,

They looked tired and haggard.

They were overjoyed to see Norbert go,

Delighted they descended down below.


End file.
